buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Link
Mario vs Link is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 1: Mario vs Zelda! Which princess rescuing hero wins in a Nintendo all star battle? '' Fight '''BATTLEROCK GALAXY - Super Mario Galaxy ' The Power Star was at last in sight. Mario leapt forwards, looking to finally get out of here but just as he was a fingertip away from the star, a hook tied itself around the star and pulled it away. Mario's eyes followed the star, straight to Link, who stood a few feet away, drawing the Master Sword. Mario immediately initiated a Fire Flower, becoming Fire Mario and preparing for a showdown. 'FIGHT! ' Launching a stream of fireballs, Mario looked to force Link on his back foot. This wasn't too challenging for the Hyrulian Warrior though, and he kicked several bombs at Mario. The fireballs lit their fuses on a very short limit, so Mario had to quickly leap up and dodge. He then used a Homing Ground Pound, but Link raised his shield and then kicked Mario in the chest. Mario smashed into the side of the base hard, but managed a wall bounce and swiped at Link's face, punching him as he came back. Mario then grabbed at the tunic, before spinning in a circle and throwing Link off the side of the platform. Quickly, Link fired his Hookshot to snag on to the platform, grabbing a nearby pipe which allowed him to come back in. As he jumped, so did Mario. The plumber kicked Link to the ground, and then began using Spin Attacks to punch him against a wall, keeping him suppressed. Link planted his sword in the wall, before running up the side of it. Just as he picked out a sniping spot though, Mario fired several Star Bits which momentarily stunned Link, forcing him to lose his footing. Mario then adopted Flight Mario, taking off and grabbing Link in the air. He looked to slam Link face first into the wall, but the Hyrulian managed to arm a bomb and detonate it in Mario's face. The plumber let go, and Link landed below, firing an arrow up at Mario which knocked him out of the sky. Mario fired more star bits, but Link's shield was able to block them off. He held on tight, making his way towards Mario. The plumber jumped up, landing on Link's head before kicking out at him. Link telegraphed it, blocking with the shield and then slashing his blade across Mario's stomach. The plumber skidded across the ground several feet away, but he stood up with a fiery glistening in his eyes. But Link too, showed something in his eye; the two prepared to launch their final smashes. The Mario Finale came bursting at Link, who was attempting Triforce Slash. Link rushed through the flames, and was able to score the critical slash. From there, Link was able to complete the Triforce symbol around Mario, before executing one final cut. 'KO! ' Mario's severed remains floated helplessly off towards a black hole. Luma quickly left Mario's cap and looked in horror at the fallen hero. But the star couldn't escape what came next. Link fired an arrow straight into the back of the star, which too went limp and floated towards the gaping black hole. Conclusion The winner is Link!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Nintendo only themed battles Category:2 Different Series Category:Company themed Category:Sword vs Fist Category:Fist vs Bow Category:Super Smash Bros. themed battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed Battle Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario Themed Fights